American Psycho
by purpleturnips
Summary: Tegan/Sara. Quincest. Sara reads a chapter of American Psycho while Tegan insists on relieving a certain need.


Tegan walks through the door and kicks it shut behind her. She drops her keys on the counter and carefully eases the brown paper bag she's been carrying down onto the granite beside them. Mechanically putting away the few groceries she'd gotten, she can't keep her mind off the scene she'd encountered on her walk home.

Living in Vancouver's hellish Downtown Eastside has offered her many unsolicited glimpses of the dirtiest dregs of society—needle users, drug dealers, hookers, meth heads... She's seen a lot, but it's still a surprise when, on days like these, she could be walking home enjoying the warm, sunny weather and glance down an alley and spot two people going at it in broad daylight.

She can't shake the image of the grimy-looking man, with his pants gathered about his ankles, pumping in and out of what appeared to be a bleach-blond prostitute with a black leather miniskirt bunched around her waist. Tegan actually stopped dead in her tracks, she was so taken aback. It wasn't the act itself that surprised her most though; it was how excited she got watching them—looking on as these strangers humped like wild animals with no guilt or shame whatsoever. Even now, back home in her own kitchen, she can't stop thinking about it. Picturing it. She's getting horny at the thought alone.

Leaving the empty bag on the countertop, Tegan walks down the hallway to her bedroom. She pushes open the door and pokes her head in.

"Sara?"

Sara swipes her thumb and forefinger with her tongue and turns the page of the book she's reading. She's been too distracted by her sister's presence to even read a few paragraphs before she drifts off to sleep beside her. Sara is visiting Tegan for the month, thirty days to "collaborate" for their new record. It would suffice to say that their guitars and keyboards have been left untouched since she arrived. Instead of spending hours writing lyrics and coming up with melodies, they spent the time staying inside and eating out. They're never going to finish this record, Sara thinks.

Taking the free time she has while Tegan is off getting them groceries, Sara turns the next page and settles into the soft sheets of her older twin's queen sized bed. It's quiet, save for the hushed sound of cars passing by on the otherwise empty street. It's the perfect reading atmosphere and Sara takes advantage of it. Her eyes flick to the next page and she begins reading until she hears her name being called.

Sara looks up at Tegan from behind her book, her fingers eager to turn to the next page.

"I'm trying to read, Tegan. What is it?" Sara notices the look on Tegan's face, one that she's seen before. But Sara doesn't want to put her book down. She's at a particularly enthralling part in the novel. If Tegan can just wait another forty-five minutes for her to finish, she'll be glad to give Tegan what she wants.

Tegan finds herself looking at a gently worn copy of American Psycho standing upright on her bed. Sara's eyes peek over the top and her forehead furrows ever so slightly.

"Oh, uhhh... well when do you think you'll be done?

"Why? Got something important we need to do right this second?"

The tired sarcasm in Sara's voice tells Tegan her sister won't be giving in as easily as she would've hoped.

"Not exactly..."

Her mouth twitches upward at the corners and she bites her lip thinking about what she'd like to do right this second.

Sara sighs.

"Just let me finish this chapter. I haven't gotten to read at all this trip."

Tegan's organs seem to heave a collective groan, their combined slump causing her shoulders to sink right along with them. She can't possibly wait that long.

Sara raps her fingertips lightly on the side of her copy of American Psycho. She would like nothing better than to wave Tegan out the door and go back to her book.

Sara watches Tegan lick her lips, wondering if she even notices her subtle hints of want for Sara to relieve a certain need.

"But, Sara..." Tegan plays with her labret piercing, forming a plan while Sara shakes her head, annoyed.

"No, Tegan. You're just going to have to wait." Sara snaps, already growing impatient with her twin. She just wants to read her book in peace, can't Tegan understand that? The book is just too good to put down. Besides, she'll be up for anything once she's finished with the chapter she's on.

Tegan reaches her hand back and steps inside her room, making sure to slam the door shut behind her. She smirks again when Sara jumps, almost dropping her book, and glares daggers at her. Sara is stubborn enough to turn away from Tegan and focus on the paperback held in her hands, but Tegan has other things in mind. She steps over to her bed, where Sara is lying on her back, book resting on her chest. She doesn't look up at her when she rests a palm flat on Sara's stomach.

The younger twin doesn't flinch. Tegan studies her, watching her eyes traverse the pages of her book, crawling steadily right before flying back to the left margin and starting over again.

She knows what Sara's doing. She's just going to disregard Tegan's advances until she gets tired of being ignored and wanders off. No. She will not be so easily discouraged. This is one battle Sara will not win.

Tegan calmly kicks her shoes off. Planting her right knee in the considerable gap between Sara's hip and the edge of the mattress, she swings her left over her sister's body and settles down, casually pressing their crotches together. The breath catches in Sara's throat before returning with a noticeable shake.

Pleased with the effect of her ploy, Tegan lets her fingertips play with the top of Sara's jeans, occasionally grazing the sensitive skin just above. Determined to be patient, Tegan lets herself get lost in the action. Her eyes follow her fingers as they fall into patterns of motion, at once mathematical and mesmerizing. Sara clears her throat, jarring Tegan out of her trance, but says nothing. The older twin peeks up and finds her sister's focus still trained intently on her book. Slightly miffed, she decides to move on to the next step. Positioning the tips of her fingers just below the hem of Sara's top, she pauses for a second before thrusting both palms up under her shirt.

Sara's breath hitches when Tegan's fingertips graze across her bra-less chest. Her nipples are called to attention under Tegan's touch, hardening into stiff buds. Sara keeps her eyes on the text in front of her, but her body is focused intently on the feel of her sister's hands sliding along her stomach and back up her shirt, dragging the fabric along with them. Tegan's hips are set firmly on top of Sara's, applying more and more pressure with every new inch of Sara's soft skin revealed.

"Tegan, I can't focus." Sara complains, but she knows she doesn't want Tegan to quit. Tegan completely ignores her and continues to slowly make her way up Sara's shirt. She slides her palms across Sara's breasts another time. She smirks when she lightly plays with Sara's nipples, realizing her plan is working perfectly as she feels Sara tense under her. She rolls them between her thumb and forefinger, teasing. Sara keeps losing her place in the book with Tegan feeling her up.

Tegan's hands slide down Sara's stomach. She traces Sara's hipbones and ribs with the tips of her fingers, causing goose bumps to rise on the younger twin's skin. Tegan presses a palm flat on the space between Sara's bellybutton and the top of her jeans, her other hand coming to palm Sara's left breast. Tegan lets her thumb slowly make its way under Sara's underwear and jeans, where she can feel the growing heat.

Sara can barely pay attention to the book in her hands. She has to keep going back and rereading the same paragraph over and over again. How will she ever finish this chapter with Tegan's hands on her? In a desperate means to get through it, Sara begins to mumble the text in front of her out loud.

"Twenty minutes later Elizabeth is squirming on the couch and I'm trying to coerce her into having—" Sara stops and swallows the thick lump forming in her throat. Tegan's fingers continue their torturous teasing on the smooth expanse of Sara's abdomen. Tegan looks up at her sister when she quits reading. She assumes that her sudden bout of silence is because of the fingertips tickling their way closer to Sara's hips. Tegan grins at her twin. "Why'd you stop?" She kisses Sara's pelvis and lightly nips at her hip bones as she waits for her to keep reading.

Sara clears her throat and adjusts the lower half of her body, now undergoing the gentle grazing of Tegan's teeth along her hips. She glances at Tegan over her book, who is craning down to kiss a trail from her bellybutton to her left breast. Sara's breath hitches again when Tegan's tongue expertly swirls around her nipple and then softly catches it between her teeth. Sara covers her face with the paperback and sighs as Tegan palms her other breast. The older twin lightly glides a fingertip down her sister's side, smiling as she licks and sucks the flesh in her mouth. Sara shivers under her sister's touch and presses the book into her closed eyes.

"Fuck." Sara's jaw tightens as Tegan blows cool air onto her nipple, causing it to stand on attention almost painfully. Tegan slides the palms of her hands from Sara's hips up to her breasts, where she rolls each nipple between her fingers. She ceremoniously rolls her hips into her sister's. Her eyes move to the cover of American Psycho held tight in Sara's hands.

"Come on, read to me, Sara." Tegan waits for Sara to pull the book away from her face. Sara licks her lips between the pages and clears her throat again. Slowly, she lifts the novel above her face. Her shirt is bunched up above her breasts, exposing them to the woman straddling her. Sara goes to pluck the fabric back over her chest, but Tegan's hand stops her mid-way. She sighs heavily and tries to ignore the frustration steadily building up in multiple places. She ignores her sister's stare and flicks her eyes back to the book. She can see Tegan's hands smoothing across her stomach when she glances under the paperback. She knits her brow and glares back at the printed text before her.

"I'm trying to coerce her into having..." Sara clears her throat once more. She feels a little foolish being embarrassed to say a simple word. She knows it's only because of the situation, though. "...sex with Christie in front of me." She finishes the sentence slowly. Tegan doesn't seem to have a reaction on top of her. Sara, relaxing under the tips of Tegan's fingers, continues to read.

"What started out as a casual suggestion is at the forefront of my brain and I'm insistent. Christie stares impassively at a stain I hadn't noticed on the white-oak floor, her wine mostly untouched. 'But I'm not a lesbian,' Elizabeth protests again, giggling. 'I'm not into girls.' 'Is this a firm no?' I ask, staring at her glass, then at the near-empty bottle of wine. 'Why'd you think I'd be into that?'" Sara fluctuates her voice as she reads out the dialogue.

Tegan absentmindedly glides her fingertips along her sister's skin. She's actually paying attention to the story and finds herself enjoying the way Sara actively reads out loud.

"'You're making me feel weird.' Elizabeth moans, losing control of her facial features.' 'I'm not.' I say, shocked."

Tegan smiles at the way Sara's voice rises. Sara is trying very hard to ignore the hands that are making her grow warmer in the space being pressed tight against Tegan's. She fights herself to keep from looking at her sister from behind the book again. She doesn't know how much longer she'll be able to stand reading the vulgar passages that only get hotter with every sentence.

"Elizabeth is making out with Christie, both of them naked on my bed, all the lights in the room burning, while I sit in the Louis Montoni chair by the side of the futon, watching them very closely, occasionally repositioning their bodies. Now I make Elizabeth lie on her back and hold both legs up, open, spreading them as wide as possible, and then I push Christie's head down and make her," Sara stops to swallow the lump in her throat, forcing herself to form the words. "lap at her cunt—not suck on it but lap at it, like a thirsty dog—while fingering," Sara swallows again before being spurred on by Tegan's thumb and forefinger pinching and kneading at her tits. "The, uh, clit," Tegan casually rolls her hips into Sara's at the word and bends down to kiss her ribs. "Then, with her other hand, she sticks two fingers into the open, wet," Again, Sara falters at the words, still too tense to feel comfortable reading them out loud with her sister touching her the way she is. Sara wets her lips with her tongue and tells herself to grow up. She's only going to make it awkward if she chooses to. She feels Tegan firmly squeeze her narrow hips and it eggs her on. "Cunt," Sara says it with confidence. Tegan's reaction is predictable, softly groaning at the word and dragging her nails along Sara's sides before smoothing them back up to her round, full breasts.

Sara pinches her eyes shut and then opens them wide, squinting at the words in front of her and trying not to lose her grip as Tegan's touching grows more frantic. "While her tongue replaces the fingers and then she takes the dripping finger's she's fucked Elizabeth's cunt with and forces them into Elizabeth's mouth, making her suck on them." Sara takes a quick breath as Tegan shifts on top of her, causing friction between their collective crotches.

Tegan can't believe her sister is actually reading it out loud. If it were her, Tegan would be too embarrassed. She hadn't known the book she was reading was so..._hot_. She wonders if Sara reads books like this all the time. Her mind floods with the pictures forming in her head. She can feel herself getting wetter every time Sara speaks. Encouraged and fueled by the need screaming between her thighs pressed against her sister's, Tegan goes for the button and zipper of Sara's jeans, biting her lip as Sara reads on without pausing to stop her.

"Then I have Christie lie on top of Elizabeth and make her suck and bite at Elizabeth's full, swollen tits, which Elizabeth is also squeezing, and then I tell the two of them to kiss each other, hard, and Elizabeth takes the tongue that's been licking at her own, small, pink cunt into her mouth hungrily," Sara does not hesitate anymore. She's all but forgotten about her annoyance with Tegan when she first interrupted her reading. Now she wishes she could just toss the book over the side of the bed and reciprocate the touches that Tegan's been giving her. The button of her jeans pops open and she hears the zipper slowly descend as her sister's fingers work their way under the denim.

Tegan watches the copy of American Psycho closely, waiting for the moment when Sara will chuck it away and dive up to kiss her. When Sara's jeans are unzipped, Tegan doesn't bother with going straight in for it. She keeps smoothing her palms across Sara's chest and abdomen, feeling the soft, pale skin and occasionally dragging her fingernails and leaving opaque lines of red in their wake.

"Hungrily," Sara continues. "Like an animal, and uncontrollably they start humping each other, pressing their cunts together, Elizabeth moaning loudly, wrapping her legs around Christie's hips, bucking up against her, Christie's legs spread in such a way that, from behind, I can see her cunt, wet and spread, and above it, her hairless pink asshole." Sara almost moans the last part. Tegan has slipped a thumb beneath Sara's underwear and is lightly pressing the top of her clit with it, biting her lip and tugging one of Sara's nipples between her fingers, twisting it purposefully and watching Sara's every move.

Tegan contemplates the fingers itching into the sides of the book that has begun to shake over Sara's exposed chest, nails scratching at the thin cover, leaving indiscriminant dents that one could only see if they were up close to it. Sara, determined to finish the rest of the chapter, grinds her teeth as she continues reading, squirming against Tegan's hand nestled between her thighs, quickly growing slick with come as the older twin traces her fingers through Sara's saturated folds.

"Christie sits up ad turns herself around," Sara manages, her voice heavy as she struggles to contain herself, licking her lips again, hidden from Tegan's view behind the book. "and while still on top of Elizabeth presses her cunt into Elizabeth's gasping face and soon, like in a movie, like _animals_," Sara extends the last word, groaning from the single digit of Tegan's right hand slipping up inside of Sara. It's immediately swallowed up in the hot, thick wetness. Sara instinctively tightens around Tegan's finger, still hiding her face behind the paperback trembling in her shaking hands. Tegan uses her free hand to pull Sara's jeans open. Her eyes remain transfixed on the cover of American Psycho.

"L-like animals," Sara repeats, stumbling over her words. "The two of them start feverishly licking and fingering each other's cunts." Sara whines the end of the sentence when Tegan curls her finger and grips Sara's hip, spurred on by the need screaming to be relieved. Tegan's hand is beginning to cramp from the awkward angle. She pulls her finger out of Sara and it comes out drenched, almost to the point that it's pruney, as if she had just dipped it in water for too long.

"Elizabeth, totally red-faced, her neck muscles straining like a mad-woman's," Sara reads on, silently pleading for Tegan to touch her again. With a slow roll of her hips on top of Sara's, Tegan presses their groins together as she licks Sara's sticky excitement from her fingers, dipping her head down to kiss Sara above the waistband of her underwear, planting her other hand by Sara's side for support.

"Tries to bury her head in Christie's pussy and then spreads Christie's ass cheeks open and starts tonguing the hole there," Sara goes on eagerly, slowly losing the control she possessed when Tegan walked into the room to interrupt her reading time. She reads over the rest of the sentence and, too embarrassed to say what's written out loud, skips to the next paragraph, confident that Tegan won't mind and probably isn't paying much attention to the story, anyway.

"While this is going on, I'm greasing with Vaseline a large white dildo that's connected to a belt. I stand up and hoist Christie off Elizabeth, who is writhing mindlessly on the futon, and I attach the belt around Christie's waist, and then I turn Elizabeth around and position her on all fours and I make Christie fuck her with it doggy style," Tegan takes her hand, now damp from her own saliva, and positions it under Sara's left elbow as she lifts her hips from Sara's. She heaves her leg from around Sara and rolls onto her side, pressing her body into Sara's and using her left hand to support her head. Sara doesn't move an inch while Tegan gets comfortable beside her. She watches Tegan's hand return to the opening of her jeans. Tegan's eyes are glued to Sara's face as she follows Tegan's hand, which slowly slips underneath Sara's underwear and down past her soft, brown curls.

Sara's breath hitches as the tips of Tegan's fingers come in contact with her slick pussy. Her hips seem to lift up on their own accord, anxious to have the ache rubbed away. Tegan's breath is heavy and warm in Sara's ear. She presses her forehead against Sara's temple and nibbles on Sara's ear, feeling it burn scarlet on her lips and tongue.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Tegan whispers in Sara's ear before licking it and biting the lobe once more. Sara gulps and wipes the sweat from her palms on the blue cotton sheets. Tegan takes Sara's silence as an okay to go on and she deftly slips her middle finger between Sara's lubricated lips, her finger met with a wetness that makes Tegan's head spin. Tegan watches for Sara's reaction as she slowly eases in centimeter by centimeter, biting her lip when Sara's mouth pops open and sucks her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Keep reading." Tegan says it like a question.

Sara struggles to find her place in the book. Her ears smolder as Tegan's soft, pink tongue licks and bites her while Tegan's nimble finger wiggles deep inside of her sister.

"Unh," Sara's voice breaks. She wants so badly to turn her head and taste Tegan on her lips, but she doesn't want to break the roles they're playing. Sara has to prove that she has some sense of self-control. It's the only means of power she has left. Tegan won't break her so easily and without a fight.

"While I finger Christie's cunt, then her clit, then her asshole, which is so wet and loose from Elizabeth's saliva I'm able to force my index finger into it effortlessly and her sphincter tightens, relaxes, then contracts around it." Sara bites out through gritted teeth. Tegan stares at Sara, watching the way her mouth moves around the words. She slowly slips her finger in and out of her sister, locking her ankles together only to feel the wetness in her own jeans seep through her underwear.

"I make Christie pull the dildo out of Elizabeth's cunt and have Elizabeth lie on her back while Christie fucks her in the missionary position. Elizabeth is fingering her clit while madly French-kissing Christie until, involuntarily, she brings her head back, legs wrapped around Christie's pumping hips, her face tense, her mouth open, her lipstick smeared by Christie's cunt juice, and she yells 'oh god I'm coming I'm coming fuck me I'm coming'," Sara moans into the air, knowing that it drives Tegan wild. She licks her lips and feels Tegan's hot breath panting with the effort of finger-fucking her.

"Shit." Sara hears Tegan mumble under her breath, her lips pressed against Sara's red ear.

"Soon it's Christie's turn and Elizabeth eagerly straps on the dildo and fucks Christie's cunt with it while I spread Elizabeth's asshole and tongue it and soon she pushes me away and starts fingering herself desperately. Then Christie puts the dildo on again and she fucks Elizabeth in the ass with it while Elizabeth fingers her clit, bucking her ass up against the dildo, grunting, until she has another orgasm." Sara can hear the slick squelch as Tegan fucks her with a single finger. She hadn't noticed before that she had begun to ride Tegan's hand.

Tegan drags her tongue from the base of Sara's neck up to her jaw line, biting her neck and kissing away the marks left by her teeth. Tegan feels Sara hum against her tongue, sending the vibrations directly to her core. She slips her fingers from Sara's cunt and uses her juices to aid in circling Sara's swollen clit.

Sara's grip on the book loosens and she lets it fall over her side and onto the bed. She squeezes her breasts, goose bumps rising on her skin as Tegan licks her neck.

Tegan's smirk is wiped away when Sara turns her head, finally, and catches Tegan's bottom lip between her own. Sara rolls over and on top of Tegan's body, taking the older twin's face in her hands, her shirt falling back over her chest. Her fingers tuck behind Tegan's ears, thumbs smoothing over her cheek bones.

"Take off your pants." Sara commands with a pant between the kiss, Tegan's hand still slipping in and out of her. Sara pulls her head back and Tegan chases her lips so the kiss doesn't break while Sara sits on Tegan's hand. Tegan swirls her finger inside of Sara and curls it towards her over and over again, feeling Sara pool into her palm. Sara's head falls back and she steadies herself by planting her hands on Tegan's chest as her body erupts in quick tremors, every hair on her body standing to attention.

"Oh...my..." Sara's mouth opens wide in a silent scream.

Tegan stares up at her sister in awe. She admires the way Sara's neck muscles strain, her veins popping out as she holds her breath. Tegan slides her free hand up Sara's side and under her shirt, swiping her thumb across her nipple and twisting the stiff bud between her fingers. Sara brings a hand to cover Tegan's over her breast, tightening her fingers around Tegan's as her body relaxes.

Tegan pulls her hand from between Sara's legs, some of Sara's come wiping onto her underwear. Sara drops her head to her chest and smiles, eyes still shut tight. Tegan dries her hand on Sara's jean-clad thigh, giving Sara another wave of shivers.

Without warning, Sara scoots down Tegan's legs until she reaches the foot of the bed. Tegan watches her, confused. Sara's hands go for the cuff of Tegan's jeans.

"Take them off." Sara commands once more. Tegan frantically unzips her jeans and lifts her hips to wiggle her bum out of them. Sara tugs the jeans clean off of Tegan's legs and drops them to the carpet below her.

Sara places a hand on each of Tegan's knees and spreads them apart. She tries not to stare at the damp spot lining Tegan's underwear and instead kisses Tegan's thighs, lightly nipping at the smooth skin as she gets closer to her sister's waiting mound. Sara can smell Tegan's sex and she takes her time in kissing her way to it, breathing in the heady scent.

Tegan pulls at the sheets as Sara finally reaches her cunt and swiftly runs her tongue along the drenched spot of Tegan's boy shorts before sitting up and pulling them down Tegan's round hips. Sara drops them beside her on the bed and rests an elbow under one of Tegan's legs, using her hand to spread Tegan's lips apart.

Tegan lets her head fall back into the smooth sheets when she feels a soft, pink tongue lick the length of her slit. A line of Tegan's come drips from Sara's lips when she pulls her mouth away, tangy and sweet on her tongue.

"Holy fuck." Tegan covers her face with her hands and moans.

Sara lets her head bob between Tegan's legs, putting her entire face into the motion, unafraid of the juices that sheen her chin and jaw. She swipes her tongue left and right as fast as she can on Tegan's clit, thumbing her cunt but not pushing inside just yet. When she feels Tegan start to shake she doubles down with her tongue and finally slips her thumb inside, curving her hand so that her palm is flat against Tegan's inner thigh while still wiggling her thumb within her wide open core.

Tegan's body jolts to a sudden stop and she lifts her head up, eyes glazed over and pointed to the ceiling. Sara keeps her mouth still, tongue fixed on her sister's clit, almost afraid to move. She hadn't noticed that Tegan's hands had tangled in her hair, pulling at Sara's scalp. Tegan's trance subsides and she falls back again with a thump. Sara bends her head down and licks a line straight up Tegan's slit, gathering up the sweet come onto her tongue. Tegan's grip tightens on Sara's short, brown locks.

Tegan lets her eyes close and her mind shifts back to the couple she had caught going at it in the empty alley while she was walking back to her apartment.

Sara reaches for her book beside Tegan and crawls up to kiss her on the forehead. Tegan's eyes flutter before shutting completely.

"Feel better now?" Sara asks, ruffling the pages of her paperback between her fingers as she leans over Tegan's face.

"Mmhmm." Tegan hums, smiling sleepily with her eyes still closed.

Sara shakes her head, grinning at her sister who quickly drifts off to sleep. Sara finds the groceries Tegan picked up from the store and makes herself a grilled cheese sandwich without even bothering to put her pants or underwear back on.

This, Sara thinks to herself as she takes a bite of her lunch, is why I love literature.


End file.
